Spring Break WithWithout Jake
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are enjoying themselves at Kupulau Day Spa and Resort in Diamond Head, Hawaii. But when Jake Ryan steps in to his picture, will it be a good time or will this vacay be "nalu"?
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: So I've never done a Hannah Montana fic before, but I gave it a shot. Tell me if I should add another chapter. **_

_**I would appreciate reviews!**_

"You're in my light," Miley Stewart squinted her blue green eyes to get a better look at her attacker.

"Sorry," Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend, stopped blocking the UV rays and stretched out on the lounge chair next to Miley. "Ahh," she sighed as the sunlight soaked through her already tanned skin. Lilly slipped on her oversize Oliver Peoples sunglasses. "I love Spring Break,"

"I love college," Miley bit her heavily glossed bottom lip. "Spring Break doesn't matter if you're not in college,"

Lilly pinched the shoulder strap of her Trina Turk navy banana leaf print bikini and slid it slightly down her bronzed shoulder to avoid tan lines. "I feel like a Virgin Colada,"

"You're 21 now, Lilz," Miley smirked. "You can have a Pina Colada now,"

She tied her brown waves up with a scrunchie. Spring Break was extremely refreshing, especially when it was a break from her semester at USC. That and her part time job at Gentle Hands Spa. Her night job as Hannah Montana: terminated. Hannah Montana had disintegrated after retiring, and the only time Miley put on the platinum blonde wig anymore was for those lame E! News "Where Are They Now?" shows. And thank God _she _was gone. Hannah Montana had taken over Miley's life, caused her to become even more insecure, and what's more: totally ruin her relationship with her brother, Jackson.

But Miley was glad that she could now enjoy her time at Kupulau Day Spa and Resort. She would be too busy sipping on Blue Hawaiis on the sandy beach and getting elegant spa treatments to notice the huge gap in her career. Besides, when you have a luxurious oceanfront view from luxurious studio-style villa you're sharing with your very best friend, landscaped pools, tennis courts, and beautiful green golf courses, how could you even think about work?

Lilly giggled, running her pink tongue over her slightly chapped lips. "Do you have my MAC gloss?"

"No," Miley quickly chewed off the incriminating gloss on her bottom lip, pretending it wasn't Lilly's. Lilly groaned.

"Great, Miles," Lilly fluttered her gold-dusted eyelids shut. "Now I can't use it."

"Oh, come on," Miley groaned as her light was blocked again. This time the offender was Zane Gregory, one of the guys from USC, who had chosen to also spend his vacation at Kupulau Resort, probably because Lily was there.

"Hey, Miley." Zane's smile widened as he glanced at Lilly. "Hi, Lilly."

Lilly's cheeks blushed pink and she pinched her cotton Diane von Furstenberg and threw it over her limber legs. "Hi, Zane,"

Miley smirked knowingly and sat up on her elbows. "Zane, did you know Lilly's single?"

"Miley," Lilly whispered through her newly-whitened teeth. "Stop,"

"Oh, please, Lilly," Miley shook her head. "Hey, Zane, isn't there a party on the beach tonight?"

"Um, yeah, I think," Zane reached down to scratch his tanned leg. "You—you wanna go with me, Lilly?"

"Uh, sure?" Lilly beamed. Zane nodded.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there,"

As soon as Zane walked off, a scowl replaced the lovesick smile on Lilly's face. She reached over and snapped the strap of Miley's bikini top.

"Ow!" Miley giggled, reaching over to the glass table next to her. "Pina Colada?"

"No!" Lilly cried indignantly. "I don't want a Pina Colada, Miley! And you want to know why? Because you set me up with Zane and now I look like I can't speak for myself!"

Miley's triumphant smile faded. "Well, sorry,"

"Well, sorry's not going to make—oh my God." Lilly pointed a slender, manicured finger towards the beach's precipice.

"What are you—" Miley gasped. There he was. Standing on the rocky precipice, his long, blond locks in front of his shaggy face. His blue eyes glinted in the Hawaiian sunshine. He caught sight of Miley and his smirk widened.

It was him.

Jake Ryan.

***

"I cannot believe he's here," Miley groaned, lounging in her chair at Banana Leaves restaurant. Her orange paisley halter dress swept the floor as she crossed one moisturized leg over the other.

Lilly shrugged. "Miley, I don't know what to tell you, I mean, we can't get rid of him,"

Miley picked at her turkey BLT and sighed. "Is it me or has he gotten more adorable?"

Miley longingly glanced around the restaurant at her ex, who sat sharing a passion fruit martini with his overly tanned girlfriend.

"I'm so jealous," Miley whined. "And it's not okay."

"I would be jealous, too," Lilly stabbed a piece of fried plantain with her fork. "I mean, seriously, did you guys break up when you were in high school, though?"

"Yes," Miley rolled her eyes. "We did. But, I mean, there was still that spark between us you know. Playful banter every once in a while. Shameless flirting, you know."

"But," Lilly waved her fork at her best friend, "how do even know that's his girlfriend?"

"I just know!" Miley leaned forward in her chair and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "Look at the way she's draped across him, giggling. In that dress _obviously _from T.J. Maxx—"

"Gosh, Miles," Lilly's blond brows furrowed. "When did you get so mean?"

"When I saw _her. _"

Miley stared in envy as the girl threw back her head, laughed and then patted Jake's arm. _Almost possessively, _Miley thought bitterly.

"I mean," The ex-popstar's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "What does she have that I don't have,"

"Jake," Lilly blurted, giggling. She received a prompt smack on her arm.

"Hey!" Lilly rubbed the growing red mark on her bronzed arm. "That hurt,"

"Good," Miley snapped in reply. She sighed and turned back to where Jake was sitting with Little Miss I'm-So-Cute. "I want him to notice me so bad,"

"Oh, I'll do it," Lilly turned around in her chair, half facing towards Jake and laughed super loud. "Oh, gosh, _Miley, _you are so funny, _Miley, _I'm so glad I came to this restaurant with you, _Miley!"_

Jake's head turned and his mouth opened slightly. To Miley's pure delight, he apologized quickly to the girl and made his way over to the table.

"Lilly!" Miley death-whispered. "Could you be any more obvious?"

"Yeah, I could be actually," Lilly frowned slightly as she picked a stray thread from her white denim shorts. "Would you like me to give it a go?"

Not focusing on Lilly's sarcasm any longer, Miley quickly ran her hand through her hair, speed checked the stainless steel napkin dispenser for pimples on her face, and plastered her best "OMG, I cannot believe it's you" expression on her face. She whipped off her sunglasses for added effect.

She crinkled her eyebrows slightly. "Jake?" Miley cried in faux surprise.

"Miley?" Jake asked incredulously. "You look so different!"

Miley's smile faltered. Different as in bad different or different as in wow-you-look-smokin' different?

"Well, you too," Miley replied, meaning it as both an insult and a compliment. Whichever one Jake chose.

Lilly, noticing that she wasn't going to be included in the conversation anytime soon, stood and apologized to the table.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go…" Lilly turned to Miley and raised her eyebrows in a you-better-tell-me-everything-later manner and walked off.

After a couple of minutes of catching up, Jake said goodbye and walked back over to the girl, leaving Miley's mouth wide in disbelief. Five minutes of catching up and he just waves and says goodbye?

Infuriated, Miley tossed some bills on the table and stormed out of the restaurant, narrowly missing one of the palm trees near the entrance.

She had to get Jake back. But she couldn't do it.

Only one other girl could.

Hannah Montana.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, wait," Lilly said breathlessly, continuing her mindless 30 minute run on the treadmill. "You're saying you want to use Hannah Montana to get Jake to like you?"

Miley stopped lifting weights and glanced around the fitness center nervously. Empty. "Yeah, that's the idea,"

Lilly burst out laughing, her body shaking as she stepped off the treadmill. "Miley, that's so stupid." she leaned against the handle of the workout machine. "He already knows you're Hannah Montana,"

"Yeah," Miley rolled her eyes, "but you forgot something. Jake's famous."

Lilly squinted, not seeing where the big gaping hole in her theory was. "Okay….so?"

"So," Miley mocked her best friend's tone as she jogged across the room for a glass of water. "His publicist will think I, under disguise as Hannah's publicist, am brilliant for digging Hannah Montana up and sticking her with Jake. Think about it, Lilly," Miley grinned, her brown eyebrows raised. "Popstar Risen From The Depths of Hollywood Cemetery Dates Major TV Star."

"Hannah Montana and Jake," Lilly nodded, slowly enjoying the sound of the plan. "Hake. Or Jannah."

Miley's brows furrowed and she shook her head quickly. "No. Just Hannah and Jake."

The blond BFF rolled up the sleeves of her electric blue Juicy hoodie and shrugged. "Okay, so your plan has huge gaping holes in it. But, I've never known you to care."

"That's right," Miley snickered, wrapping a hand around the bamboo door handle and pulling the glass door open. "You coming?"

"Yup," Lilly checked her Marc by Marc Jacobs leather watch. "I, um…have to get ready for the beach party with Zane."

"See?" Miley smirked slyly. "It's not just me. Everybody's getting bitten by the love bug."

_And one of those people is going to be Jake, _Miley assured herself.

***

"Okay, I'm ready." Lilly breathed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic. Really." Miley told her thumbnail, wondering which nail polish color looked better. Tremendous Teal or Passionate Purple?

"Miley!" Lilly said, tucking a stray lock from her updo behind her ear. "You're not even looking!"

"Oh, sorry," Miley's eyes shot up to her best friend. "Turn around, I can't see you."

Lilly rotated 180 degrees and smiled brightly. "Okay, now how do I look?"

Miley gave her friend a quick once over. A Nicole Miller silk paisley halter mini dress(stolen from Lilly's older sister's closet), Bo'Em thong sandals(stolen from Miley's closet), and an array of coral enamel bracelets. Not to mention a flawless layer of foundation, thanks to Bree at Spa Honu, and an adorable purple Linea Pelle clutch.

Miley felt like the frickin' ugly duckling.

"You look great," Miley assured her best friend, smiling warmly. "Really; you do."

A well-disguised happy squeal escaped out of the corner of Lilly's lips and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Awesome! Now," Lilly said, her exposed shoulders back with newfound confidence, "I'll be downstairs on the beach with Zane if you're looking for me. Are you sure you don't wanna come, Miley, because I know you'll love it. And Jake's gonna be there…"

Miley bit down on her lip for a long time. Five hours on the white sand beach, partying with hot Hawaiian studs(a.k.a Jake, even though he wasn't Hawaiian) vs. staying in the hotel room wallowing in her own filth. The latter was, of course, completely inviting(if you were a caveman), but she'd have to go with the beach party. A triumphant smirk spread across her face.

"I'll meet you there, Lilly!" Miley's brain was already going into overdrive scanning through cute outfits.

***

Much to Miley's disappointment, few heads turned when she stepped onto the white sand beach, lit with paper lanterns. Despite the absolutely adorable outfit she was sporting.

A electronic remix of a song by the Black Eyed Peas and a Hawaiian luau beat boomed through the big black speakers positioned on each side of the beach. Pointlessly uncomfortable bamboo and wicker couches with cream cushions lined the perimeter of the party spot.

Suddenly, as Miley was surveying the place, her hopeful smile dipped into a curious frown. There was her best friend, leaning on the side of a totem pole, staring down at her Cosmopolitan, obviously interested in the orange peel resting at the bottom of the glass.

"Lilly!" Miley shrieked over the booming music, walking as quickly across the beach as her satin Christian Louboutin slingbacks would allow her. Apparently, Christian didn't _think _of making flats.

Lilly Truscott glanced up from her drink, her blue eyes opening wide as she noticed her best friend dashing towards her.

Miley snatched her best friend's tanned forearm. Her blue-green eyes bore into Lilly's. "What are you doing over here? Without Zane?"

Lilly shrugged, trying not to let a tear fall down her cheek. "He's—he's not here."

"Oh, really?" Miley cried, her anger pointing towards Lilly's used-to-be date. "I'll find him, Lilly, don't worry."

Miley, bubbling over with sudden anger, craned her neck. Her silver earrings dangled over the shoulders of her pink printed tunic mini dress. "There he is!" Miley thrust a Prissy Pink-painted index finger towards the perpetrator.

Sure enough, the surfer-hot dude(or in Miley's words, dud) sat on a couch, with his hairy arm wrapped around the shoulders of some girl, who was staring at him rather sexually.

"I can't look," Lilly squeaked, turning her face away. "I can't believe he's here with someone else,"

"Man-whore," Miley grumbled. "Wait here, Lilly," Miley instructed, taking Lilly's glass and storming across the beach, her kimono sleeves billowing in the sea breeze.

"Zane!" Miley cried, skidding to a stop in front of Lilly's supposed date.

Surprised, Zane glanced up, obviously intoxicated. Once he noticed who it was, a drunken smile totally changed his whole expression. "Mil-AAAY!"

Miley put her hands on her narrow hips and cocked her head. "Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Lilly tonight?"

Zane slapped a hand to his pink lips. "Uh-oh. I forgotzees!" He burst out laughing, a spray of saliva showering Miley. Wrinkling her button nose in disgust, Miley stepped a few steps forward and jabbed a finger into Zane's defined chest.

"Listen up, Zanneee," Miley drew out his name, saying it like she would say "gross". "I know who you are. You. Are. A. Man-Whore. You don't care about Lilly, do you? I didn't think so. So, why don't you just give it a rest and leave girls alone, okay?" Miley snickered. "Oh, I know your type. I know your type so well. You get girls hopes up, and then you make them suffer. You suffocate them in your fist, thinking you're on top of the world. Well, listen—"

"Hey, hey!" His "date" slurred and stood up, finger near Miley's face. "You listen, sister."

Miley crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Oh. My. God. She's a keeper, Zanie-boy. Enjoy the rest of your useless life, because this is pretty much the climax."

She stomped off, a few cheers coming from other drunks, a couple of rude comments shouted at her over the music. But she didn't care. Her best friend was in trouble, and that was all that mattered.

"You didn't have to do that," Lilly said, giggling. "Miley, that was not necessary."

"Trust me, Lilly," Miley said, the smile growing on her face. "If you don't treat 'em that way, they'll just keep crawling back."

Inwardly, Miley sighed, wishing it was the same way with Jake.


End file.
